3000 Years
by Sharkandbirdlover
Summary: Hello everyone new story two chapters up and so please enjoy. Turning 18 means a whole new journey, in the year 3000 as being put to sleep by the government. What they planning to do? Future family relatives, relatives to past villains, the journey of new life, adventure, and love for the RRBs and PPGs? Read and find out.
1. Prologue

**Prologue: **

"But you can't do this to them!" The Professor shouted, slamming his fist on the desk staring down at the people he once called his friends. "With all my girls did this is how you repay them!" "We know Professor but this is what the government wants," Miss Bellum sighed with sorrow, "we have to do what they feel is right." "And since all the bad guys have been taken care of but the Rowdy Ruff Boys, we must contain them before they ruin any more of the city!" The Mayor shouted in frustration as he felt helpless to do anything. "The girls will have to be contained after they contain the boys Professor, so I suggest you go home and say your last good-byes before tomorrow." Miss Bellum suggested. "What a way to spend your 18th birthday, fight the RowdyRuff Boys and get put to deep slumber." The Professor choked as he grabbed his coat and left into the cold rain. Looking up at the moon itself remembering and hoping that he'll wake up from this nightmare, he just couldn't understand. After so much the girls had down for this town, they will be contained never to be heard from again.


	2. Chapter 1

**3000 years later…**

Sounds of laughter spread through the misty forest, the sounds of twigs breaking running for her life into the unknown forest ahead of her. The quaking sounds of the rustles of bushes and twigs snapping as she heard the sounds coming closer her way. Maintaining a consent distance from her and from them she kept her pace up, but only ending in running into a dead in. Staring back at her as she looked down at her feet, into the water themselves, were scared grape eyes as her brown clean hair was now a mess with sticks and leaves in her hair. Then her body became stiff as she heard another twig behind her snap, she dared to look behind her as she looked on her chaser. His grin reached on either side of his face, the cold blood stare he gave her with darkness, and his spiky brown hair. His shirt was black with a skull in the middle, his dark blue jeans ripped and torn showing the skin of his legs, and black sneakers. She stood at the edge of the bank of the water, hearing the crashing water flowing down as the waterfall behind her. She could hear her heat beating faster and faster unknowing what was going to happen next.

"Dump her boys!" His voiced cracked and ruffed around the edges.

His two friends, dressed similar to him, grabbed her from both sides and with the snap of his fingers into the water she fell into. Soaked and wet, the girl swam back to the top to catch her breath again looking back at him. He stood over her looking down at her in the water, his armed crossed with a pleasing smile across his face.

"Teach you Bunny-two-shoe to mess with me!" He turned around, Rat on me ever again and you'll get more than getting wet!" He threatened as he walked away, but bumping into her friend as she was trying to keep up with them to help out her friend.

"Hey!" Bunny's friend shouted at them, getting back up on her feet running over to help out her friend.

"Thanks Robin." Bunny groaned grabbing her friend's hand as she was pulled out of the water.

"Hey no problem Bun it's what friends do, I'm just sorry for not able to keep up." Robin smiled warmly brushing back her light brown hair behind her ears.

"Man look what Mitch and his goons did to my outfit, and I can't believe they chased me all the way out here!" Bunny cried out, lying back on the grass feeling defeated but glad the chase was over.

"Oh don't worry I'll have a talk with him, luckily your best friend knows the principle he'll be taken care of soon once we get back." Robin stated getting back on her feet, and stretching her hand out to help Bunny back up.

Bunny got back on her feet, walking over to the water seeing how badly her outfit was, her newly white paired of skinny jeans were ruined, her new see through purple tank top ripped, and her new sandals broken, all that was still alright was her black thin strap top was alright thanks to her purple top that kept it protected. Bunny sighed looking at Robin who didn't look much better as her white and red striped shirt was torn and muddy and her new jeans ripped.

"How am I gonna walk through the door now, dad already wants me to be put in a private school." Bunny groaned covering her face and then pushing her dirty hair back out of her face.

"You can say you tripped and fell." Robin suggested, but Bunny just shook her head.

"Like dad would believe that." Bunny said looking back at her friend for another option.

"Then I got nothing, but personally I think it'll be a good idea you so need to get away from Mitch and his goons. If it wasn't that my mom was a teacher here then I would have left by now." Robin stated out, as Bunny rolled her eyes and started to track back with Robin behind her.

As they started back for the city Robin started to break the ice by talking that if the Powerpuff Girls were still around they would have kicked Mitch's ass to the ground. Bunny rolled her eyes as her friend went on about them; she wasn't impressed how her friend was such a big fan them. Bunny saw them as artificial life forms that died away by their 18th birthday after they defeated male versions of themselves. Robin didn't see it that way how could such powerful human beings just died off, looking back in history there wasn't anything that set off how the girls or boys died for that fact. Robin did her research on the Powerpuff Girls as she saw them as true super heroes than the ones in comics. There was no evidence of their bodies being found, no news stories 3000 years ago even talked about where they disappeared too. It was that last battle where everything fell into a mysterious mist of confusion of where were they, what actually happened to them. Being Robin as she was she loved mysterious and Bunny knew how much to the point where they would go on adventures like "Sherlock" himself.

But as Bunny was getting lost into what Robin was saying she found herself standing in front of a barb wired fence covered in vines, and rust coming off of it as well. Robin's mouth shined as she saw this as an opportunity to go look what was on the other side of the fence.

"Let's go!" Robin rushed over before she was pulled back not even getting a grip on the fence itself.

"Are you trying to get killed?!" Bunny shouted.

"It's a government secret base! We have to see what's inside!" Robin begged with pleading blue eyes, but Bunny rolled her eyes and let go of her shirt. "Come on Bunny this is the adventure we've been looking forward to!" Robin explained, getting more excited in her tone. "Oh boy we need to get Bell she loves this type of things!"

"She also likes dying her hair silver, why would she like to come check this place out?" Bunny snorted crossing her arm, as Robin gave her a disappointed look. "Is something wrong Bun?" Robin questioned placing her hands on her hips.

Just as Bunny was about to answer Robin's question her wrist phone started to go off, looking down at it, it was her father calling for her. Bunny knew she was late but didn't realize how late she was till her father called her. Bunny and Robin made a quick dash out of the forest, out of the nature orb they quickly hop onto their hover board and hover bike. Once taking a split change in their direction as they head back home. Bunny could already hear her father yelling at her when step through the door, then the fact she looked like a mess didn't help as well. Bunny tried every option she could come up with explaining why she was covered in mud and twigs. But every excuse she could come up with didn't end well for her, her father wanted her to go to a private school. Though trying to keep a deal with her father when looking like a mess wasn't an option. Her dad been waiting for an excuse to take her to private school and every chance he had he was a step closer taking her out of public school and into private school.

Deepening in her thoughts with a long painful sigh, Bunny stopped in front of a hologram fence with a robot guard standing in front of it waiting for her to show him her pass to let her inside. Without the key pass you couldn't just walk in, getting off her hover bike and taking out her pass card, the robot guard step aside greeting her as she walked in. _"__Welcome Bunny Hope Utonium." _ Bunny placed her bike on the ground and set up against the house. She decided might as well tried to make herself look like she fell instead of falling. Even though the town was clean enough to eat off, the only way to get dirty was adventuring off into the nature forest bubble. The only place protected for wild animals and the nature to survive for so long. Brushing off as much as she could out of her hair and scratching the dry mud off her skin and clothes. After taking one good look at herself trying to make a clean, alright, appearance, opening the door.

She could hear her father on the home hologram phone in the kitchen, it sounded like Robin's mother's voice. Bunny slowly opened the door and slowly made her way to the entrance of the kitchen where her father, Mr. Ken Utonium, was sitting at the table with files and books next to him. While he was talking to a hologram head of Robin's mother, looking across from her at the end of the hallway she could see the elevator taking straight to her room. But she had to get past the entrance of the kitchen, hoping her father would be distracted by the call. As soon she made it half way through, "Bunny!", groaning she turned around to face her dad as she looked upset by her. Placing her hands behind her back and taking a deep breath, she walked inside and sat across from him awaiting for him as he placed his paper works back in his bag.

"Now Bunny," Mr. Utonium began, turning his attention back to her, but then noticing her purple contacts in her eyes. "Bunny take those off you know I hate seeing you wear them, teens these days making themselves look fake." He commented as Bunny rolled her eyes taking them out showing off her hazel eyes.

"Okay now I know this isn't about my choice of fashion dad, what's up?" Bunny responded placing the contacts in a paper towel and then tossing them away.

"Well apparently Mrs. Snyder told me that you and Robin took a trip into the nature resort parks. Is this true Bunny?" Mr. Utonium asked, watching his daughter's facial expression watching to see her decision making to see if she was lying straight to his face.

"Well yes we were, a couple of friends of ours wanted to return an animal back to the park as it wonder off out of it." Bunny replied with a straight face, not giving anything way to through him into suspion.

"Really now?" Mr. Utonium said crossing his arms as he leaned back into his chair, "Well Mrs. Snyder said you and Robin were doing a research project. Want to try to lie to me again young lady?"

Bunny groaned and placed her face on the table, "Dad I'm 16 years old can't you trust me for once, yes we were doing a project but also helping a friend as well."

"So if I call up your other friend will they say the same?" Mr. Utonium stated, knowing he had won this debate as Bunny sighed in defeat. "Bunny go clean yourself up and after that go straight to bed. You're grounded till I'm done with my study project. That means you go straight to school and straight back, and there will be no excuse for lateness young lady. As I have no excuse for missing a day of work as I was busy looking for you." Mr. Utonium grunted, standing up out of his seat. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Crystal…"Bunny groaned in annoyance as she got up from her seat and went straight to her room.

After heading towards her room she fell backwards on her bed, looking up at the ceiling of her room where a small photo was placed up of her family completed. A picture of a complete family that was broken apart since that day. Bunny looked at her clock and decided since tomorrow was the weekend might as well get cleaned up before messing up her whole bed. Heading straight to her bathroom, a slight tap on her window caught her attention. Walking over, opening the protective glass, then looking down at her two friend awaiting for her down below.

"Robin! Bell! What are you doing here?!" Bunny growled at them.

"We're gonna go explore that place we found girl what you think?! Bell is gonna help us with the tech stuff as we charge in!" Robin passiontly said with a wide smile across her face.

"I can't guys, I'm grounded." Bunny sighed.

"It's cool we'll wait till the hold man falls asleep meet us at the entrance of the forest okay!" Robin waved as Bell and she walked off.

Bunny groaned, not wanting to get in anymore trouble as was already in, but then again when have being grounded ever stop her from doing what she wants. Bunny looked at the time and then in the mirror, might as well take a shower to get dirty again. But at least she'll be dressed in clothes that were meant to get dirty. Taking out her black cargo pants, brown navy boots, and a skin tight dark purple long sleeve shirt with a black jacket, lying across her bed. She made sure that if her outfit was worth getting dirty, but then again she could be like that T.V. show "Kim Possible". Dress to impress or dress for action she was pleased with her outfit, taking her towel and heading straight to the shower.

Few hours later after dressed and freshen up, at the entrance of the forest awaits Robin as she was dressed in black. As for Bell was dressed in regular clothes, for her job was easy enough as she was the top person in high tech and anything that was tech related. Robin excitedly led both of the girls straight to the gate where they found the place. Across the gate was an old rustic building, beaten and broken down, looking abandoned for like years. Bell took out her pocket computer hacking into the system, clearing the way for her friends to enter freely. Once she gave the clear Robin was already up and other the gate as Bunny and Bell took the gate door entrance. Robin couldn't wait to go on an actual mystery hunt for the first time, Bunny looked across the plain looking at the beaten down building. She couldn't help but wonder as for herself what was being kept inside as well. All three of them walked across to the front door, opening up to the indoor.

The place was dressed very governmental like, Robin was most excited to show off a calendar that was 3000 years old. Bell checked into the old computers that were set around them, telling them that the place hasn't be touched for a few hundred years. So not knowing what they should do, Bunny and Robin followed behind Bell as she directed them over to somewhere. Keeping to herself as Bunny and Robin were amazed by the place. Bell soon stop at a door on the left as Bunny and Robin looked through the giant window that show the room itself. Inside was holding two containment units large enough for a human sized person.

"Bell?" Robin asked.

Bell opened the door looking at her computer, "I'm picking up life in here."

"Life in this dumpster?" Bunny questioned crossing her arms.

"Yes over there in those units." Bell nodded and pointed over as Robin over to them.

Beaten down they were, the cases were broken, and fogged not being able to see what was inside. But as Robin examined them, as Bunny kept watch at the door, and Bell was researching access codes through the computer key codes. In the quick flashes catching Robin eyes, showing that the containment units were still on and still activated through out there whole time there. Looking back towards her friends to come closer to check it out. Bunny noticed name tags implanted on a metallic plate, removing the dirt aside her eyes widen in speechlessness.

"**Greens: Buttercup Utonium and Butch Jojo**"


	3. Chapter 2

**Release The Greens!**

"OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh OhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygoshOhmygosh!" Robin shouted in excitement trying to retain some humanity as Bunny held her to keep her from falling off the ground.

"Girl chill!" Bunny shouted, holding her friend up.

"I can't BELIVE it!" Robin cried out, "It's Buttercup and Butch inside there! Actually alive in these containment units! Can you see what this means!" Robin gasped. "That means the government lied to us that they were dead!" Pushes Bunny aside and pressed her face against the containment unit window trying to look inside. "That means something happened! Something big! But what surprises me that they kept them hidden for so long! Bell!" Quickly turning to her friend as she was working on her little computer. "Are the other Powerpuffs and Rowdyruffs guys here?!"

Bell calmly shook her head, "No my computer hasn't picked up any other containment units just them but even though this place is abandoned this means that someone been coming here and keeping them alive. Looking in my data base these containment units aren't equipped to have stay on this long, by now they should have been dead. But their heart pulse is active and alive, but in a very deep coma." Bell explained.

"So what would happen if we woke them up?" Bunny questioned.

"Most likely so they will wake up fine, they haven't aged but their powers are weak due to the time they been in there. Even though they are more over 3000 years old, they'll have a mind and body of any regular 18 year old. But their chemical x is low, for being kept in the units so long their powers will be weak until they gain back their full strengths." Bell replied, in a cool collected voice.

"So they'll be harmless to wake up then! Awesome!" Robin smiled and looked back at the containment units. "So how do we work these units Bell I want to get their autographs, pictures, and see them cruse each other out! Then ask what happened that day on their 18th birthday!" Robin giggled jumping up and down with joy.

"But Robin you can't do to them, yes I'm in shock that they are alive and go against what my father had taught me. But we can't jump all over them, when they wake up they'll be confused and scared and who knows how much stronger they are compare to the three of us. I think we have to take this step by step before jumping all over them." Bunny jumped in putting her foot down on her crazy friend, though she couldn't believe this was happening. How no one could had found this place in for so long, were the government really keeping this place in check for so long? So many questions of what happened then and the time between are so unclear.

Bell slowly walked around the room and then she gathered Robin and Bunny at the entrance door, "We must awake them from the outside, the place is rustic but powerful enough to keep the weak puff and ruff inside as they awake. If my theory is correct when they see each other they might end up fighting each other and being caught in the middle of that wouldn't be such a good idea."

Bunny and Robin looked at each other and then back at the containment units behind them. They were gonna be the first people to awake the strongest Powerpuff and Rowdyruff people on each side of their team. They were the best fighters from both sides with incredible strengths, they were the best of the best fighters out of the two team. Even if their siblings came together and fought the two they would end up winning. But besides being the strongest they were the most stubbornness of their groups, always knockout first than questions. With them in the room they knew from what they learn about them it wasn't going to end well with them in the room. So with the mental vision of what they'll do to them with the knowledge of what they are cable of to do to them, they agreed and walked out of the room as Bell closed it behind her. Bunny, Robin, and Bell looked into the room with the visual window, as Bell herself worked on her computer opening the units from the outside. Robin was on the tip of her toes, her face against the glass in awe and climate of what will happen. It has been her long life dream to know what happen to the real super heroes and super villains of Townsville ever since she found articles about them in the 5th grade. This was the moment of truth for Bunny as well, trying to keep a cool calm collective face; she couldn't help what they'll be like. Then being an Utonium she was practically related to Buttercup and her two missing sisters. Even if they had powers or not, "Utoniums always stood together", that was the family motto.

"_Bing! Bing! Bing!"_ The containments units started to open, giving off warning signals as the fog from inside escaped it's prison and filled the room's floor. Bunny and Robin was speechless and on the edge of suspense, crossing their fingers for the best outcome. A pair of arms stretched out, it had two black bands on each wrist. The hands took each side of the unit and pulled itself up out of the unit, the black raven hair covered her face. Her weaken eyes scan the room as she stretched the rest of her body, wearing a green shirt with one sleeve fell off her right shoulder, with a yellow star in the middle of it, a black band around her neck, short dark blue jeans and dark tennis shoes. The scars on her body were still there from her last battle her closes a bit ripped. Her lime green eyes soon scan over to them as she gave them a confused stare, Bunny and Robin froze when she stared at them. While Bell herself gave a simple wave to her, not being at least shock, surprise once, just being her plain simple self. Buttercup tilted her head a bit in odd questioning look as she slowly returned a wave back at them. But then a sudden change in the wind hearing of someone next to her, Buttercup looked down beside her staring down at the groaning Butch as he awoke. Quickly jumping out of the unit as Butch quickly sat up straight, stretching out his right arm as his arm held it up, and giving a yawn. Butch was wearing a bloody white shirt with a rip in the middle of the collar, dark green cargo pants, and black work boots. He too was wearing black bands around his neck and wrists as well. His tongue was pierced with a yellow star shape look, his black raven hair spiked out and his chin patch on his face. He was the bad boy any girl would fall in love with, with his rugged muscles as well. Buttercup's also had a piercing as well, on her right bottom lip and her both of her ears as well. They looked like the perfect rock n' roll danger couple, showing off that look that not everybody could pull off. Just as soon his dark emerald eyes met Buttercup's his whole facial expression changed, staring down at her with a deadly glare. Their battle wasn't over just yet, but before either one could make the first attack move.

"AHHHHHHH!" Robin screamed, sending Buttercup and Butch to cover their ears in her tone death yell, as Robin fell back on the floor passing out from her excitement as she was about to witness the two toughest ruff and puff battle each other out. As Bunny gave a weird and confusing smile to Buttercup and Butch as they looked at them with a confused look on their face, and looking at each other to hold off their battle for the time being.

"You going to stand there or tell us what's going on!?" Buttercup demanded giving Bunny and Bell and questionable deadly look.

"We'll answer all questions you have but you must feel weak, would you care to come back to Bunny's home and have something to eat?" Bell offered, just before Bunny could respond to Bell descion as she didn't agree to this.

"Sure what the hell, I feel like I haven't eaten in years." Butch snorted placing his arms behind his head.

"What about your friend?" Buttercup asked.

Bunny and Bell looked down at their friend as she was passed out in the floor, then looks back at the two greens, "She'll be fine." They responded in unison.

As Bell opened the door, Butch pulled Buttercup aside to talk to her as Bunny and Bell waited for them to walk out once they were comfortable. Butch whispered softly that only Buttercup and her supersonic hearing could hear.

"So we gonna trust them?" Butch questioned.

"We've got no choice Butch, we have no idea where the hell we are and those losers seem to know what's up." Buttercup responded, keeping the same low tone as he was.

"What about the others then?" Butch asked.

"Maybe we can get some answers out of them to where they are keeping our siblings for now, we have to play it cool and see what they're up too." Buttercup stated, sounding a bit like her sister. Though when Blossom wasn't in charge Buttercup always step in the plate to take charge of the group. Even if she didn't like it she was just as cable to carry out plans just as Blossom could.

"Fine then, but you better not screw up Butterball." Butch grunted, letting go of her.

"Please ruffy like I'll screw up." Buttercup rolled her eyes and walked ahead of him to the door with him following behind.

"Okay first where are we?" Buttercup questioned.

"What if I told you're in the future?" Bunny smiled worriedly not wanting to get her butt kicked.

"Depending how long?" Butch asked.

"3000 years in the future." Bell responded, Butch and Buttercup looked at each other and back at them as if they were buying that.

"Oh year in the year 3000! Ha!" Butch laughed. "Yeah like we're gonna believe that girls, look you better give us real answers before we make them." Buttercup stated out crunching her fits.

"It's the truth, my father is Ken Utonium he's the great, great, great, great, great grandson!" Bunny cried out. "You forgot a few more greats." Bell pointed out. "Not helping Bell." Bunny hissed.

"Ha like I believe that! The Professor isn't dead and we're not in the year 3000!" Buttercup shouted.

"Please just let me prove it to you! I'll take you back to my place and I can prove it to you." Bunny offered.

"Do we get to beat you two liars up and for putting us in those containers?" Butch growled.

"You have no memory of what happened before you were woken up?" Bell questioned, Buttercup and Butch took a moment and looked at each other. Shrugging their shoulders and recalling what they were doing during their battle. But soon they went into a dead in of a black tunnel with no memory of what happened then. "As I thought, I can understand your frustration, but we shouldn't talk here?"

"Why?" Buttercup asked.

"Cause once the government knows you two are awake and since we don't know how long it was when they visited you two to keep you two alive. We must leave quickly and get you two to Bunny's place." Bell explained.

"It doesn't look like we have many options Butterbutt." Butch sighed, crossing his arms as Buttercup nodded. "Fine! But if I'm not convinced about the years oh there will be hurt got that!" Buttercup stated staring down at them.

"Promise but you can't use your powers okay." Bunny said.

"Oh good I feel like I'm five years old again when I was first created, worst day of my life." Buttercup huffed.

Butch walked over to Robin and picked her up and followed them out the place, at first Butch and Buttercup weren't convinced cause of the nature bubble. Until the two walked out, looking at each other they kept close with Bunny and Bell as they lead them to Bunny's place. Robin couldn't wake up for her life because when she saw Butch carrying her back into the black she goes. Which was a good thing cause they couldn't cause to much attention to themselves as they, Buttercup and Butch, already drew their own attention with their clothes. Due to being very out dated in their clothes, they were already drawing unwanted attention especially to Bunny. As familiar class mates started to call out calling her names and her friends as well. Buttercup was boiling glaring back at them at every five seconds but Bunny hurried them back to her place just in time. Bell took Robin off of Butch's hands as they followed Bunny inside, entering the key codes inside.

Bunny slowly opened the door checking inside to see if her father was anywhere in sight, opening the door all the way as Butch and Buttercup floated their ways inside. Bunny closed the door behind them locking in the key pad, but watching Butch and Buttercup using their powers. Life forms, she thought, she couldn't believe to see them. As Bunny was about to direct them to her bedroom to get the two comfortable and something to eat, just as soon she walked in front of the entrance "Click".

"Bunny Hope Utonium! You have any idea what time it is?!" Mr. Untonium shouted leaning up against the wall next to the switch.

"Daddy!?" Bunny flinched, freezing in her step.

"You snuck out with your friends again didn't you?!" Mr. Untonium shouted.

"Daddy please you have to understand-

"Bunny just stop it! No more! This is the last straw I'm switching you to a private school!" Mr. Utonium stated, placing his foot down.

"Dad no! Please! Let me explain!" Bunny cried out.

"HEY!" Buttercup shouted, flying into the room with Butch behind her. "LET THE GIRL EXPLAIN HERSELF AND I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE GRANDSON OF MY PROFESSOR YOU SHOULDN'T FOLLOW THE SAME MISTAKE LET YOUR DAUGHTER EXPLAIN HERSELF WHY SHE SNUCK OUT!"

Mr. Utonium was leaning on the back of the counter holding his feet up fixing his glasses not believe what he was seeing. He kept looking at Butch and Buttercup and back to Bunny, then back to the greens. His eyes couldn't believe it, the original works from his great, great, great grandfather he was astound. Speechless, seeing the beings he created years ago that no one down the line dare to remake again due to the mistakes what they were told about them.

"Y-Your Buttercup!" Mr. Utonium uttered.

"Finally catching on now you going to let your daughter explain?" Butch commented.

"Oh my Bunny what did you do?" Mr. Utonium asked, walking away from Buttercup and taking Bunny by his side observing the two.

"Dad, it's them. The actual Powerpuff and Rowdyruff." Bunny smiled, hoping for the best. "It's them, they were in containment units being kept away for all these years."

"But where are the other four? Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, and Boomer?" Mr. Utonium questioned, and then noticing the quick emotion change of Buttercup and Butch's face.

"We don't know, it was just us two." Butch sighed, scratching the back of his head.

"We don't even know if they are even alive?" Buttercup replied, placing her hands in her pockets.

"Dad we have to recuse them, who know why the government was keeping them locked up. We gotta recue the others before something happens." Bunny pleaded.

"I can do my best; I'm one of the scientists that work close to the government so I can probably find the locations of the other four. But-" Mr. Utonium paused, and quickly went over and picked his work folder taking out his papers. "Buttercup, Butch may I take a blood sample?"

"Why?" Butch and Buttercup asked in unison.

"I need to compare something." Mr. Utonium stated, looking at his papers and back at them.

After the rush of everyone getting to know each other, Ken Utonium took both blood samples from the two. Getting the dressed in proper clothes and lending Butch some of his clothes as Bunny lend some of her clothes to Buttercup. Ken let the three stay up camping out in the living room as he went down to the base to start conducting his experiments. While in the living room Buttercup picked up the couch and tossed Butch off taking the comfy couch for herself. Butch quickly got up and started to bicker at Buttercup as Bunny got herself comfortable in her sleeping bag writing in her diary and watching Butch and Buttercup bicker at each other. Bunny smiled at hearing them fight over the couch, it was nice to hear other people voices filling the house.

"Give me the couch Butterbutt or you'll get the wet willy!" Butch laughed, holding Buttercup in a head lock.

"No way loser!" Buttercup laughed, pushing Butch in the face.

"What's the wet willy?" Bunny asked.

"You don't know what that is?!" Buttercup and Butch gasped looking at her.

"No should I?" Bunny raised her eyebrow.

Soon Buttercup and Butch grin widely at Bunny, as she soon realized what she put herself into. Buttercup and Butch soon pounced on Bunny, as Buttercup held her back and Butch gave her two wet willies in both her ears. The two greens were laughing their heads off as Bunny was laughing alongside feeling the weird chilling of the wet willies. Soon Butch and Bunny went and attacked Buttercup, and for a while each other were just teasing each other till the trio crashed on the floor. Bunny was lying further away from the two greens, but from the distance she could see the sadness in their face worried for their siblings. Butch was mostly comforting Buttercup stroking her hair and speaking to her very softly to only where Buttercup could hear. Bunny tried the best to read their lips but they're lips moved too quickly for her to catch some of the words. But she could see even though they might be enemies they cared for each other, the only people to feel so out of place even in their own time. Bunny couldn't imagine how it could feel to feel so out of place in any time zone. Being created in a world where you try to be as normal as you can but created for good or evil. First trapped in their set destinies but still figuring out who they want to be. But also being used for other people's own goals not caring what they feel or how it would affect them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Greens in a Crowd**

That memorable night, prom night, she smiled, before all of this had happened to them. Buttercup can still remember the lights flashing all night long, the music playing the best. Her and her sister's dates, they could have done better. But the photo in her wallet with her and her sisters wasn't with their dates. Though at the time nothing seemed like anything was wrong, but that night she remembered. Just before the picture was taken, the Rowdyruff boys quickly pushed their dates out of the way and posed with the girls instead. The looks on her face staring at Butch's sneaky smirk, she wanted to kill him for pushing her date away. Blossom her face was annoyed looking up at Brick has he dipped her in the picture. As for Bubbles and Boomer they had the descent photo looking as they were both smiling at each other. Well Bubbles was a little caught off guard but she smiled. The only picture she had of her sisters and the only picture Butch had with his brothers.

As Buttercup waited on the couch, Bunny opened the door and Buttercup quickly put the photo away flying out of her chair. Bunny stood at the front of the door making a trumpet sounds from her mouth. Buttercup floated over crossing her legs over and her arms awaiting the arrival of the new Butch. Butch was soon dragged out as a different completely looking guy, piercing out, hair flattened and trim, wearing a white button shirt, and black dress shoes. He was dressed like he had a business trip. But the outfit itself was different from their actual clothes, the stitching, and the style of it was very different. Though by the look of Butch's face he wasn't pleased with his new look.

"Doesn't he look handsome!" Robin squealed.

"It's an improvement." Buttercup smirked, loving to see Butch this way.

"Can't believe I have to wear these old man clothes…"Butch groaned, lowering his head cursing a few words under his breath.

"Now it's your turn!" Robin smiled.

"Heh, sorry girls but you can't touch my look." Buttercup snorted.

"Buttercup we talked about this till we can get you guys some clothes of your own we have to get you two to blend in and not make you guys look 3000 years old." Bunny explained placing her hands on her hips.

"Did you just call me old?!" Buttercup growled.

"I think she did Buttergrandma." Butch snickered.

"I'm not old!" Buttercup hissed.

"Oh of course you're not grandma Buttercup." Butch grinned, crossing his arms soon was picked up by Buttercup by his collar and pinned him up against the wall.

"Shut up! I'm not old!" Buttercup yelled shaking him up as Butch just grinned wider.

"Please grandma you should rest your old wrinkly body!" Butch laughed pushing Buttercup off of him.

"COME AT ME GRANDPA!" Buttercup pounced back tackling him to the ground.

"ALRIGHT GRANDMA!" Butch shouted kicking Buttercup into another room.

Robin was in awe struck to actually see an actual super fight from the world's strongest super hero and villain. It was a dream comes true as it was a nightmare for Bunny watching the two fought, as they were knocking stuff down. Robin was cheering the two on as Bunny glared at her and tried to stop the two. These weren't the same two that were getting along last night, but then again these two might have well been ticking time bombs. The new clothes Butch were wearing were getting torn by ever blow Buttercup threw at him. Just as Butch grabbed ahold of Buttercup and was spinning her around like a rag doll.

"STOP THIS THIS INSTANT!" Mr. Utonium cried out, tapping his foot.

Butch dropped Buttercup, as Buttercup picked herself back up from the floor both of them staring at Mr. Utonium waiting for him to speak.

"Over 3000 years old and you two act like children." Mr. Utonium shouted at them.

"She/He started it!" Butch and Buttercup cried out together pointing at each other.

"I don't care who started it, this is my house and I will not tolerate it! Buttercup there will be no more lip coming out of you; you know we have to keep you and Butch here undercover." Mr. Utonium stated placing his foot down. "Do I make myself clear you two?"

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other and then back at him, "Crystal."

"Good now Butch go get yourself cleaned up, Buttercup get dressed, and Bunny here is some money for them don't spend too much just the necessary to get them a week worth of clothes until my next paycheck." Mr. Utonium said giving her card money, "Now I must head down to the lap to still look at the blood samples I took from you too. Do tell me why most of your blood streams is full of spice and um under arm hair?"

"Um sugar, spice, and everything nice makes up the perfect little girls, but then adding a dose of chemical x makes the Powerpuff girls!" Buttercup smiled. "I'm mostly made of spice."

"My brothers and I were made in prison; we were made what little boys are made off." Butch rolled his eyes.

"Ewww so you're mostly made of under arm hair?" Robin gaged as Butch rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Very strange how simple things make who you are, well I better get going and study the powers when I get home I'll tell you if I was able to find anything to find your siblings." Mr. Utonium commented and fixed his jacket. "Oh before I forget here you two go your very own ID cards this way people won't suspect anything. But you two are my long distance relative's children who are staying with me. You two seem to act greatly as siblings so make sure it doesn't go beyond that." Handing them their ID cards.

"Don't worry." Buttercup groaned looking at the ID card.

Mr. Utonium picked up his suit case, giving Bunny a kiss on the forehead and saying his good-byes to the others off he went. Leaving the four of them alone, Buttercup took a deep sigh and followed Robin and Bunny inside the bathroom for an unwelcoming makeover. Being forced to look like her sister Bubbles, with her hair straighten and flipped at the tips. Buttercup was wearing short white shirt, blue tank top, yellow small jacket, and yellow high heels. Buttercup slowly wobbled out of the bathroom dressed like her little sister. Butch chuckled seeing Buttercup so uncomfortable in her hideaway getup but couldn't help that when dressed up. Buttercup actually was very attracting looking, soon after Butch was cleaned up again and all four of them headed out. Butch and Buttercup groaned all the way, never have they in their life walked for long. But both of them were keeping their eyes open for anything out of the ordinary but lucky no one really paid attention to them.

Once at the mall, Butch and Buttercup were relieved that it looked like their old mall just a bit more retro. If only they could fly in public would it be better, Bunny and Robin were showing them the map of the mall. It was a small size hologram map showing each building, and then buttons underneath to show off what type of clothes they sold before you went in. But it wasn't soon when Butch and Buttercup saw their favorite store, "Hot Topic", they mouths dropped and both of them hugged them. Thanking them for keeping their favorite store ever, but before Bunny could show them what the clothes were in there. Butch and Buttercup were already running their way to the store. Robin cheerfully followed behind them as Bunny was a bit concerned cause of what they would might see.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Buttercup cried out, falling to her knees in front of the store.

"WHY?! WHY?!" Butch yelled, covering his face with his arm.

"What's wrong?" Bunny ran over to them, seeing Robin rub Buttercup's back.

"The one store, the one store! You had to mess with, _Hot Topic!_" Buttercup pointing to the once rock and roll store now a girly store Bubbles and Blossom would most likely be seen in.

"Where's a time machine when ya need one?" Butch groaned looking at the girly store.

"But _Hot Topic_ always had been a girly store." Bunny stated, rubbing the back of her head.

"Well it's been one since after you guys were like ya know." Robin smiled.

"I know a store you guys might be looking for, called _Forever 21_." Bunny suggested with a smile.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other they knew what _Forever 21_ had in the clothing department. Until they got to the front of the store, the looks on their faces were shocked as the two stores switched the clothing styles. Butch and Buttercup just dragged their bodies inside not believing that this was even the future. How could two completely different stores with no connection what-so-ever switch?! It just bothered them, but at least picking up their own styles again helped made the day go faster. Soon Buttercup and Butch were wearing new styles again but the same they wore.

"Hey Bu-I mean Lucy look!" Butch showed off his new tongue ring that changed colors.

"Whoa awesome! Just found one just like that for my lip." Buttercup smiled puckering her lips to show him.

"Hey put those away!" Butch chuckled.

"I knew it!" Robin jumped in between them making them jump.

"Knew what?!" Buttercup questioned.

"You two are totally dating aren't ya?! Of course you two are you guys are actually made for each other!" Robin smiled, but then was bonked on the head by Buttercup. "Hey!"

"Get your heads out of the clouds." Buttercup huffed her face a little red.

"Yeah, we were just showing off the color piercing." Butch stated his face a bit red as well.

"Well anyways, you color birds done yet I would like to leave." Bunny smiled.

"Yeah we're done." Buttercup huffed, placing her hands on her hips.

Bunny smiled and hand them over their clothes so she could get in line; Buttercup and Butch grabbed their clothes as Robin lead them up front. Once they placed the clothes down on the counter, Bunny was just leaning over the counter. She was almost like she was waiting for someone to come out the floor. Soon enough a strange sound came over and Bunny stand straight back up as girl her age with big red curls, and freckles all over her face. Buttercup and Butch jaws dropped seeing their most hated enemy.

"Hello Bunny, never knew you were in these types of fashions?" She smiled.

"Oh it's not for me Princess, it's for my twin cousins." Bunny smiled and stepped aside to introduced them, "This is Lucy Utonium and her twin Al Utonium."

"Oh so nice too meet you, Bunny never told me about you guys." Princess cheerfully said, making the two uncomfortable of how friendly she was being.

"Um pardon me by being so straight forward, but you're a Morbucks r-right?" Buttercup questioned.

"Why yes I am! I come from a long line of Morbucks; my name been passed down from generation to generation. But sadly there aren't many girls in my family so I'm just Princess Morbucks the 3rd." Princess stated proudly.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other in disbelief how this Princess was different from their Princess. But thankfully she isn't all high and mighty like her great grandmother. Princess ringed all of the clothes up, though going over their budget cause of their need for pricing in their faces. Robin pitched in just so they wouldn't be in trouble when she comes over to hang out with them.

"So before you go, are you seeing anyone Al?" Princess winked with a flirty smile.

"Ummm…

"Yes he's seeing someone and I wouldn't mess with her man got that?" Buttercup stated, wrapping her arm around Butch's neck. "You see me and her are like totally tight and she would hate to fly all the way down here to kick your ass for stealing her man."

"Hey I was just asking?!" Princess hissed.

"Lucy! Al! Let's go!" Bunny stated pushing them out before trying to ruin Princess's temper; as Robin followed them out smiling at Princess as she left holding Butch and Buttercup's bags.

"Are you two trying to get me killed on Monday?!" Bunny growled.

"Hey I didn't ask to be defended by there!" Butch hissed looking at Buttercup.

"I was just trying to help goof ball over here, besides Princess needs to know her place anyways. Besides your Princess isn't that bad as our Princess was in our days." Buttercup huffed.

"Well news flash that's Mitch's girlfriend, the guy who dumped in the forest where we found you two! She was the one who called the chase after me because I told the teacher she was cheating on her science test in class. I have to be on her good side, in case you haven't noticed I'm still in high school!" Bunny shouted at her crossing her arms.

"Bunny is right, also I can't follow her in those trees again I'm so out of shape." Robin commented.

"Wait your letting a Morbucks hurt you?!" Buttercup hissed.

"Look, it's none of your business okay!" Bunny shouted.

"It is my business we're Utoniums! We stand together! That's the family moto, 'Utoniums stand together.'" Buttercup stated as Bunny looked away.

"We use to stand together now it's just stood together." Bunny sighed, crossing her arms.

"Well that's changing, I'm VERY old fashion." Buttercup smiled and pulled Bunny closer into her arms, "We gotta look out for each other."

Bunny smiled and hugged back, "Thanks Buttercup…"

"Okay and no matter how OLD I am," Buttercup glared at Butch so he knows not to make any comment about being 'old', "I'm gonna be your sister from now, just so it makes it easier also that means I'm having a talk with Princess's dad."

"You're not gonna tell him I sent you?!" Bunny gasped a little worried.

"Nah, besides I gotta look out for ya sis and since I'm stuck with you anyways might as well help." Buttercup snickered as Bunny rolled her eyes but with a smile.

"So does that mean Butch can be mine?!" Robin smiled, holding onto Butch's arm.

"Um let me think..No" Butch groaned.

"But you can our friend…Oh man I sound like Blossom and Bubbles when I did become so sappy!?" Buttercup cried out, as the three of them laughed.

"Don't worry I feel like I've gone soft as well, I feel like Boomer ugh we need to find them fast so I can be me again." Butch stated.

"Let's go home." Bunny suggested.

"Okay, but first." Buttercup smiled and then grinned at Butch; grinning back they already know what they were thinking.

…

"AHHH!" Princess cried out covered in green goo, as people around her tried to help her out.

Up in the air in the shadows Butch, Buttercup, Bunny, and Robin were up above laughing their asses off watching Princess get a taste of her own medicine. Bunny was being held up by Buttercup as Robin was being held up by Butch. Robin and Bunny both held a bucket of goo in their hands. Butch flew ahead up on the roof opening the glass and Buttercup followed behind, once on the ground without anyone noticing. The four of them headed home with smiles on their faces. As they dropped of Robin at her place and headed back home, they knew something wasn't right; seeing the black smoke coming out of the windows. The three of them quickly rushed inside.

"Dad?!" Bunny cried out, running inside.

"Over here sweetie." Mr. Utonium coughed, taking off his goggles.

"What are you doing?" Butch asked, grabbing the nearest pillow helping the black fog leave the house.

"Well work went well I supposed I found a strange file, but before I could get in it was blocked. Couldn't override the codes, so I'm trying to see if I can make a helmet for us to find their location." Mr. Utonium stated.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other, "Well I can tell you this Mr. U, if I could connect with my sisters in my dreams again I'd tell ya where they were." Buttercup commented.

"Yeah, same with my brothers but when we went to bed last night we really didn't get any connection to them." Butch added.

"So you're saying you can link up in dreams?" Mr. Utonium questioned as Butch and Buttercup nodded.

"Well tomorrow I have a day off, so I need to see those containment units right away. They might be blocking out the link." Mr. Utonium stated, still think looking at the helment that held in his hands. "Well you three go get cleaned up and I'll have the servant bot cook tonight."

...

She ran as far as her feet can take her, running in the world of emptiness; not going anywhere. Or was she? Where ever she was going she was heading nowhere, but she wasn't going to give up her blue teary eyes filled with sadness. But her hope wasn't gone she was going to escape her prison somehow, somewhere.

"IS ANYONE OUT THERE?! PLEASE SOMEONE!" She yelled her eyes filled with tears.

Never knowing next to her he was suffering as well, empty with darkness surrounding him. Trapped with the darkness around him not even the tiny of light came through, the only thing that glowed was his eyes. Filled with fear, not knowing where he was, how long it has been, or where they were. The only color shined through the darkness was his dark crystal blue eyes; will the nightmare of darkness and loneliness ever end.

Author Note: Hey guys don't know if ya'll been reading comments or my page but sorry for this super long wait for this chapter I was really confused how to go about this but I think I did a pretty good job. Its just school been keeping me away I'm sorry for making ya'll suffer of what will happen next. But promise next one will be much better than this one thanks for reading guys.


	5. Chapter 4

Late at night a long stare between the two greens, not one taking their eyes off one of each other. Butch squinted his eyes at Buttercup; as she gave him a scowling look. Buttercup laid across the couch her legs sitting comfortable on Butch's lap; her arms crossed across her chest. Her face bright as they could be as Butch sat that awaiting for her answer. At times Butch couldn't understand the things Buttercup did for him. One minute they're fighting and arguing the next she's being nice to him or pulling him out of a weird situation. But earlier today bugged him of all people she was actually jealous of Princess asking him out. Buttercup knew she didn't have to save his ass from Princess but then again why did it bug her that she helped him out of that situation. She of all people wouldn't care less who Butch chooses to date, but she knew it always bugged when she saw him with some girl. Even if there was nothing going between Butch and her it still to seem to bug her. But it also wasn't Buttercup who felt the same way, Butch as well. He hated the fact, when they were living in their own time, which Buttercup would want to hang out with Ace even when he disrespects her so much. Now after 3000 years I think the truth needs to be let out after the stunt Buttercup pulled with Princess.

"Well Buttercup you gonna stare at me all night or give me an answer?" Butch grunted, messing with her big toe.

Buttercup blushed and looked away, "Why are you even asking?"

"Cause I think we need to talk about it been going on for 3000 years and we act like freakin five years old!" Butch stated. "Besides I think we need to be honest it's just the two of us until we find Boomer, Brick, Bubbles, and Blossom."

"…Butch can I ask you something?" Buttercup sighed playing with her hair.

"Shoot." Butch nodded.

"D-Do you like like me?" Buttercup blushed looking anywhere but in Butch's direction a bit nervous making eye contact with him.

"Hmmm…Do I like like you?" Butch sighed his face tinting a rosy red, "Well let me see your hotheaded, your annoying, my worst enemy, also yo-," looking over at Buttercup seeing her face sadden by his every word. Butch leaned over and lifted her chin so they could meet eye to eye and smiled. "Yet at the same time you're beautiful, amazing, and the best fighter I always want to tackle with."

"I've got a confession to make; I only hanged out with Ace to make you jealous." Buttercup blushed with a smile as Butch laughed.

"Jealous?! Ha! I wanted to kick his ass for the way he treated ya Butterbutt!" Butch commented.

"And now ya tell me?! You couldn't like kicked his ass 3000 years earlier and your just now telling me this?!" Buttercup giggled.

"Well I was put to sleep right next to you my Butterbutt." Butch smirked, as Buttercup blushed.

Butch and Buttercup looked at each other with an awkward silence, one of them hoping to break the ice sooner or later. The silence between started to eat at them; Buttercup had no idea what to say. After 3000 years what do you say? 3000 years and now everything after that one incident the act is up, the past they knew what they were doing to each other. But showing it out in anger when they fought in Townsville. Buttercup at the time when the world was right, noticed her feelings for Butch when in middle school. The two greens were stuck doing a science project together when the spark between them bloomed. When they decided to turn their project into a major prank throughout the school, the only time they've truly hanged out with each other.

After that Butch and Buttercup went back to their normal lives. But those moments together sparked between the two, that day on they began try to make each other jealous. Even to the extent of spreading stupid rumors of what they did not do with some guy or girl. Well mostly Butch spread the rumors as Buttercup really ignored them, but he was hoping she would listen. But Buttercup never socialized herself with the people who helped spread the rumors or never really bothered to listen to them. Buttercup on the other hand went and tried to hang out with Ace, which ticked Butch off. Which didn't help the both of them as Butch was ready to kill Ace, hold Buttercup in his arms, and then yell at her for doing something like that.

Though the while neither one would tell each other about their feelings; hating the fact they were both stubborn in their ways. On top of that it didn't seem at the time to fall in love with each other as well. With Buttercup's sister, Blossom, who didn't like the Rowdyruffs only cause of they were evil. But that how would the town take it if they found out? Their fathers as well, they knew the risks but they still wanted each other response on the matter of love. Now that time has passed and no siblings for them to bother them or yell at them. It was time to have them put away their stubbornness for the first time and talk it out together.

The silence between them started to grow more as neither one could break the ice. Butch started to grow angry he was letting the silence eat at him; making his Buttercup feel more uncomfortable by the second. "_Screw it!" _Butch yelled at him in thought. Without any warning before Buttercup could realize what had happened. Butch leaned in closer to Buttercup's face smashing his lips onto hers, at first Buttercup was in complete awe. Butch waited until finally Buttercup returned the kiss wrapping her arms around his neck. Neither one wanted to let go of each other or let their lip separate from each other; but their lungs cried out for the air it needed. Slowly they began to drift their lips apart until it was only a few pecks on the lips. Buttercup and Butch's face were completely red; the kiss was loving and sweet. Butch took Buttercup setting them in a better position, Buttercup sat on Butch's lap as he wrapped a blanket around them. Then stroking her hair peacefully, Buttercup nuzzles close to him wrapping her arms around his waist. But before they could go to sleep a good night kiss to seal this perfect night, their lips touched again moving together perfectly. The love was there to back it up truly giving them the special spark between their kisses. Soon the two greens finally rested their eyes each of them holding onto each other. Butch had his head on her head while his arm protectively wrapped around her waist holding her close.

Soon morning came and it was a big day: Bunny had a test today; Mr. Utonium was going to take Buttercup and Butch to their sleeping site, and as well not spilling a new relationship between the greens. Bunny caught them sleeping together and no doubt that Robin will find out as soon as she hangs out with them. But for the sake for them to be undercover they had to keep it a secret so they won't get caught. Not that it was wrong but to society they fooled those thinking they were twins and people don't take too kindly to that type of stuff, even though it's a lie. After breakfast everyone was getting ready, Buttercup and Bunny took more time in the bathroom to get ready. It was like old times for Buttercup, when her sisters and she got ready for school. Buttercup would be brushing her teeth, Blossom was cleaning her face, and Bubbles would be doing everyone's hair. Bunny was enjoying Buttercup's company finally someone to talk about girl problems. Bunny was setting in purple contacts in her eyes; Buttercup smiled remembering the sister she and her sisters made when they were little.

"What you smiling about?" Bunny asked.

"Just a sister of mine," Buttercup replied, putting her hair in a short pony tail.

"Bubbles or Blossom?" Bunny questioned with a smile on her face.

"Neither, see one time when we were younger we hated all the crime fighting we had to do. We were so behind in work at school and having our own free time we made our own powerpuff. She wore purple just like you almost look like her. But she was heaver and unstable due to what we made her with, but with her just as powerful as us we made her do all the work," Buttercup sighed, "but then someone used her. She wasn't the brightest despite how many books Blossom put in; but we yelled at her for doing wrong. She ran away but soon the villains ganged up on us and she heard our cries; and just in time too. She rescued us but in the process she blew up and that was the end of her."

"Did my great granddad knew?" Bunny asked.

"No he didn't know about it we kept her a secret" Buttercup stated clearly.

"What was her name?"

"Hope Utonium, but Bubbles called her Bunny." Buttercup winked.

"I CAN BE YOUR SISTER!?" Bunny cried out in unbelief as Buttercup laughed.

"No you're not! Bubbles called her that because she wanted her to have a 'B' name like us. Ya know Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, and Bunny." Buttercup smiled.

"But then why's my names Bunny?!" Bunny said worriedly.

"I dunno ask Mr. Utonium, I mean 'Uncle' Utonium." Buttercup giggled putting a light shade of red lipstick on her lips.

"Daddy!" Bunny yelled, running out the door almost hitting Butch in the face with it as she made her way through.

Buttercup laughed as Butch caught his breath from the quickness when Bunny ran out as Buttercup walked out.

"Wanna tell me what's up?" Butch asked holding the door and leaning up against it.

"Remember Bunny?" Buttercup said as Butch shook his head. "I never told you about her?"

"Not that I know of; ya know we were made after her." Butch stated clearly as Buttercup nodded her head slowly in agreement.

Buttercup retold the story to Butch to catch him up to date or years, just as she finished Bunny ran up to Buttercup and Butch with a big relief smile. Bunny was so happy to tell her that her that her mother was also a Powerpuff fan girl. Bunny's mother favorite Powerpuff was Bunny only because she was a purple color and that she was made by the same three original. It was just luck that Bunny happened to like purple anyways. Butch asked if there was any fan for his group, but it was mostly the gangs and prisoners who liked them. Though that's what happens when you're on the bad side only the criminals are going to like you.

But time was running out as the three Utoniums and one Jojo were rushing out the door on their way. They all getting into Mr. Utonium's car, dropping Bunny off at school, and then heading to the place. Mr. Utonium wanted to hurry to the hide out so he could study it as quick possible. He couldn't wait to start experimenting with it to make a dream communicator with it. It was an opportunity of a life time, but he still had to mentally slap himself that they are still people. He parked at a local food market the rest of the way they had to walk. Buttercup and Butch could tell how excited Mr. Utonium was by the way he was rushing everyone. It was kind of nice for Buttercup to see Mr. Utonium like this; it brought memories of her father. When he got the chance to study something new he was always rushing out the door to do so. Sometimes rushing her and her sisters out of bed late at night to show off his finished work that would help them out; those were the days.

Once Butch and Buttercup were close to the base they started to fly off the ground making sure the place was cleared. But it still looked like how it was when they first left the place, Mr. Utonium was enjoying the architecture of the building. Butch took the lead as Buttercup flew next to Mr. Utonium hoping he moved a bit faster; and not looking at every detail of the place. But when Butch got to the window of their units someone was already here. Butch kicked down the door catching the attention of Buttercup and Mr. Utonium; running inside with Butch as Mr. Utonium came behind them.

"What's the deal Butch?" Buttercup asked, ready to fight looking around.

"Someone is here." Butch stated walking over to a small computer plugged in the containment unit. "Hey Professor; look at this."

Mr. Utonium walked over looking at the computer and started to break the codes to have full access of the small computer hand pad.

"Looks like someone was trying to make sure the units information was pulled from it." Mr. Utonium stated looking at the files.

"Well where ever they are they left in a rush." Buttercup stated looking around and spotted a silver strain of hair on the floor. "They were just here." Picking it off the floor and analyzing it.

"They're close I can smell them." Butch commented sniffing the air.

"Let's bring this home and find the owner of the hair and find the secrets of these units." Mr. Utonium suggested.

"Good idea." Butch said walking over and picking up the two units up with no problems what so ever as Mr. Utonium was messing around with the computer.

"Okay let's go." Buttercup said sensing someone powerful nearby, picking up Mr. Utonium and blasting out the top of the roof with Butch following behind.

As they did a pair of silver eyes glowing red with anger as she watched her work fly off, she couldn't risk herself being caught. But now she wasn't able to erase the units system, but this didn't affect her work as she flew out after making sure they were clear out of sight. She grinned at her evil plan that was coming into action and now with a proper challenge she was going to have fun. Even if they could find their siblings they wouldn't defeat her in time. Now it was time for her to make sure the blues were alright for when they find them to make the game more fun.

…

Bunny sat in class as she took notes, trying to ignore the passing notes being passed to her; telling her to go jump off a bridge. Robin, who sat next to her, took the notes that were piling on Bunny's desk and taking shots to the trash can when the teacher turned around. Soon the bell rang and it couldn't ring any faster as Bunny and Robin quickly rushed out so they wouldn't hear Princess and Mitch behind them. The only two who were passing those notes, it was their free period with Bunny's good grades and Robin cheating habits to be able to have such good grades with Bunny. They were able to have some free time since they were ahead of some of their classmates, so the two headed to the library to chill.

"No way! I knew it!" Robin cheered in excitement and then was shushed by the people in the library. "I know they were gonna hook up."

"But you gotta keep it a secret got it Rob, I promise Buttercup to keep it on the down low." Bunny hushed.

"Okay." Robin giggled, and then spotted Justin behind Bunny.

Justin was Bunny's elementary crush and still was; he was the smartest student in school and the hottest. He had dirty blonde hair that was cut in a cute military hairstyle and hazel eyes, wearing his father's dog tags around his neck; his lettermen jacket, he got for academics, a white t-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. Robin smiled and moved her eyes up to signal someone was behind Bunny, she turned around then quickly back her face red.

"Girl, go talk to him!" Robin suggested.

"Rob you cray cray?!" Bunny hissed nervously not wanting Justin to over hear them.

"Come on I'll be right here besides," Robin smirked, "we sure don't want any green secrets to slip from these lips."

Bunny growled at her, "I hate you." Then got up from her seat as Robin giggled waving her friend luck talking to him.

Bunny took a deep breath and walked over to Justin trying to keep her shaky legs from shaking as he went up to him. Justin noticed her and gave passed her a smile that almost made her melt to the floor, she tried her best to pass a smile back.

"Hey Justin." Bunny greeted, placing her hand behind her back.

"Hey Bun-Bun, what's up?" Justin asked making Bunny almost have a heart attack. She knew he gave nicknames to everyone he knew in the school even if they didn't hang out much. But the way Justin always said her nickname; it was so sweet and loving.

"Oh nothing just came over to say hey and what's up." Bunny smiled, her legs shaking.

Justin noticed and placed the book in his hand back on the shelf; then placing his lettermen jacket on Bunny's shoulder. Then and there Bunny could have died happy to have Justin's jacket on her.

"Feeling warmer now?" Justin smiled, blushing a bit too.

"Yes, thank you Justin." Bunny said, looking down at her feet and twirling her hair in her finger.

"How was your weekend?" Justin asked, trying not to show his nervousness towards Bunny and keeping his racing heart down.

"It was great; I have some relatives who will be staying at my place now." Bunny said wrapping herself in Justin's jacket.

"Wow that's awesome maybe I could come over and meet them one day." Justin offered and Bunny quickly nodded her head.

"You could come over tonight for dinner." Bunny stated to eagerly.

"Great!" Justin smiled his face glowed. "What time should I come?"

"You could walk with me after school?" Bunny smiled.

"Great I'll see you then." Justin smiled and then heard his teacher calling him and his classmates to the door. "Well I'll see you later then."

"What about your jacket?" Bunny asked about to take it off.

"Nah you wear it my next class rooms are gonna be hot, besides you look like you could use it." Justin blushed and then met up with the rest of his class mates.

Bunny stood there watching him leave with her head in the clouds as Robin walked behind her; hugging her friend.

"I knew you could do it girl!" Robin happily said.

"He's coming over tonight…" Bunny sighed with a big smile on her face.

"He so got a major crush on ya! But if you two weren't shy as a turtle you two would have already been together." Robin stated.

"Oh shut up!" Bunny said rolling her eyes as she stuck her hands in the jacket's pockets feeling a piece of paper. Taking the paper out and opening the paper up it was a poem; but before she could read it Robin quickly took it out of her hands.

"OMG! A love poem! I gotta read!" Robin cheerfully said clearing her throat. "You are my reason to wake up every morning, your beauty match no other. Your gleaming eyes transforming into gradient purple colors always take my breath away. The way you walk with confident makes me think I could never match your standards. But I'll be your brave knight to rescue you from the evil dragon, for you are my princess; my love Bunny."

Bunny blushed and started to giggled uncontroably with a big family on her face, as Robin laughed at the poem but knowing it meant a lot to Bunny.

"Well he's cute but I think he shouldn't write poems they're kind of sappy." Robin smiled as Bunny snatched the paper out of her hand.

"Oh Justin is just perfect!" Bunny sighed rereading it. "Besides he wrote better poems than this he was probably still working on it."

"Oh like you are for him?" Robin giggled as Bunny playfully hit her.

"Shut up!" Bunny blushed folding the paper back and placing it back in the jacket's pocket.

…

"So anything of whom the hair belonged too or why they were there?" Buttercup asked.

"No, none of the DNA is matching anyone in my data base, but thanks to whoever was there I can quickly start on the helmets." Mr. Utonium smiled.

"Really?" Butch questioned, surprised.

"Yes this little computer placed everything in a neat file while it was taking the records and programing off of the units. I can easily make a dream portal to open up to the other units and not cause any permit damage to the ruff or puff inside." Mr. Utonium stated.

"Awesome!" Butch and Buttercup shouted.

"When can you have it done by?" Butch asked eagerly.

"Tomorrow morning thanks to super advance tech of the future nothing will take long; also helps that we are dealing with very outdated tech that it won't be a problem." Mr. Utonium stated.

"Terrific! I can't wait to see Blossom and Bubbles soon again!" Buttercup smiled.

"I know; Boomer is in a long overdue for a pounding!" Butch grinned, clinching his fist. "Also a rematch with Brick as well!"

"Hey I'm home!"

"I'm going to be late for dinner, so order takes out if you like." Mr. Utonium smiled and started working with the helmet.

Butch and Buttercup started to float up their way from his lap and then quickly landed on the floor when they noticed Justin looking around. Butch fixed his clothes while Buttercup fixed her messy flying hair, wanting to look somewhat normal for Bunny's sake. Bunny gave Buttercup a soft smile hoping her to help out. Buttercup took the hint as Butch fell clueless and just followed along as Buttercup walked up to Justin and shook his hand.

"Hello you must be Bunny's twin cousins Lucy and Al right?" Justin smiled shaking Buttercup's hand and then Butch.

"Hey, any friend of my cus is a friend of mine." Butch said and then placed his hands in his pockets.

"Where is my dad?" Bunny asked.

"Down in the basement 'working'" Buttercup blinked and Bunny nodded.

After Buttercup filled Bunny in, pizza and Italian ice was on its way from _Slice and Ice_ best pizza place ever. The four of them were just hanging around the living room and letting Justin getting to know Buttercup and Butch. He never knew that she had distance relatives that were twins, then hearing another set of her distance relatives will be coming soon. But Butch and Buttercup could tell he was mostly here to see Bunny, they could sense the romance connection between the two. So they did their best to give the two love birds some alone time and even giving themselves some time together alone. But once the pizza and ice came they continued to enjoy each other's company as it was a chance for Bunny and Justin to get to know each other on another base. But by the time it was for bed Justin and Bunny hanged outside talking to each other. Bunny told him about the letter she found which made him beyond embarrassed that he left it in there. Then soon was followed by a laughter from the two, Butch and Buttercup watched them from the roof.

"Well I'll see you at school tomorrow?" Justin smiled nervously.

"Totally maybe we can do a study date?" Bunny suggested.

"Sounds great, well I gotta get going before my mom starts getting worried." Justin said, placing his hands in his pockets hiding his shaky hands.

"Okay, night Justin." Bunny smiled.

"Night Bun-Bun." Justin smiled back and headed for home.

Once the coast was cleared Buttercup and Butch floated beside her with playful smirks.

"Bun-Bun?" Butch chuckled causing Bunny to blush.

"You gotta tell me what's between you too, it's only fair." Buttercup smirked.

"Okay okay." Bunny giggled with the two greens.

_Sorry for the super long wait on this chapter so didn't mean to do this on ya guys, but school been keeping me way too busy since it's my last year. I hope this chapter is alright it was a back and forth struggle. Thanks for reading guys ^^, I super major promise next chapter will be better._


	6. Chapter 5

The night was quiet only the sound of the machines clashing was heard throughout the Utonium's home. Buttercup felt really at home hearing those sounds again; it gave her sweet dreams about the giant robot. She could never forget the day when her father woke her and her sisters up to show him the giant powerpuff robot. At first she wasn't pleased to be replaced by a giant robot. But she would love to see the stupid thing again, for memory sake. While Butch dreamed about the nights Brick and Mojo would stay up at night working on new machines to kill the puffs. He hated back then that Boomer was such a light sleeper and would wake up in the middle of the night and bug him. But he would give anything to be around them even if they were fighting with each other.

Though bumping in the night down in the lap a pair of eyes was watching the process of the machines at work. She stood in the shadows watching the project go some testing with the chambers Butch and Buttercup were in. Eyeballing her computer sitting so comfortable on his desk, it would be a terrible risk to take it but also be foolish to leave it behind. She bit her lip thinking of a way to get all the information off before Mr. Utonium unlocked the secrets in it. She watched carefully as Mr. Utonium was looking through the device to give information for the helmet. Though she liked a challenge instead everything going her way, but getting the necessary information off that pad would be the smart thing to do before her fun gets ruined, when they know who she really is. Moving through the shadows trying to stay out of sight from unwanted eyes around the room, as Mr. Utonium had little gadgets watching the lab every hour. She getting closer with each move, and just as she was about take the computer the door up the stairs opens, quickly retreating into the dark again.

"Hey honey, couldn't sleep" Mr. Utonium yawned setting the helmet down on the table.

"Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep with you working." Bunny sluggishly said looking at the helmets. "Sooo, this is going to help Buttercup and Butch find their sibs?"

"Well actually yes, but I'm just making sure the wires are good in place. But I would need to see if they work when Buttercup and Butch wear them." Mr. Utonium stated.

"Hey dad, if Buttercup and Butch can only enter their sibling's dream when their asleep. Wouldn't it be a good idea to wake them up now and see if the connection is strong enough?" Bunny suggested.

"I felt it would be rude to, but if they are up you may ask them if they like to try so." Mr. Utonium said, going back to his desk picking up the computer off his desk. "Still I would like to know the owner of this little gadget and the strain of silver hair."

Bunny walked over looking at the hair and the computer pad, "Maybe Bell can help you know she's really good at this stuff?" Bunny suggested.

"She does, well if she likes to help after school then it would be alright." Mr. Utonium smiled. "Well go see if the two greens are up and if not then I would suggest you head back to bed."

Bunny nodded and started up the stairs, as for their shady guest disappeared for the night with a big smile on her face. Mr. Utonium took a double check on the helmets as he waited for his daughter to return with or without them, so he could call it a night. Bunny walked out of the lab door and walked in the couch to see Butch sleeping on one end of the couch as Buttercup slept on the other side. Each of their foot in their faces as they slept and their leg tangled. Buttercup was a little on her side, her hair a mess and her sleep shirt lifted to show off her stomach. As Butch was lying on his back with her arm over his eyes and his other arm dangling off the couch; snoring his head off.

Bunny had to make sure one of them was awake at least; she looked over at Buttercup and waved her hand in front of her face. But she remained in her dreams; Bunny retreated her hand away and walked around to place the blanket on the floor on them. Just as she had them covered walking away around, the side Butch was sleeping on, she quickly hit her knee shaking up the greens. Butch lifted up his arm off over his face as Buttercup just yawned and switch her lying position to her other side. Butch turned his head to see Bunny rubbing her knee, rubbing his eyes and stroking his hair back.

"What are you doing?" Butch yawned.

Bunny gasped, "Oh man I'm soo sorry I so didn't mean to wake ya up."

"It's alright," Butch said covering his mouth as the next yawn came up, "You're not the first one to wake me up anyways. What's up?"

"My dad wanted to know if you guys wanted to test the helmets. But if you want to wait tomorrow it's cool." Bunny stated.

Butch sat there for a second, looking over Buttercup and then back at Bunny, "Yeah let's test it, the sooner we find the other the sooner their safe again." Butch said, and started to shake Buttercup up.

Once Buttercup was up the three of them headed down the lab, where Butch and Buttercup lied down on two testing tabled. Mr. Utonium had little suctions over their body to see if any of their body functions started acting up during the test. Bunny sat on the chair watching her dad place the helmets on their heads, watching the two fell back to sleep. Buttercup's dream self soon was in a white room, filled with nothing but emptiness. She was in the realm of where she may enter in her sisters' dreams. She walked until a blue door appears in front of her; it was the door to Bubble's realm. Buttercup looked around trying to spot a pink door to see where Blossom was. But not knowing how long the helmet may last she opened the blue door. At first she was confused why Bubble's world was blank, but she remembered when she was asleep in the container. Her world was empty and nothing was there to fill the void. She walked through closing the door behind her.

She could see nothing around and began to fly around the area trying to spot Bubbles, anywhere. Though for a while she couldn't spot anything but the door behind her. It felt like she didn't really move away from the door itself, how this remind her how angry she was when this used to happen to her. But from the distance Bubbles was sitting on the ground wiping away her tears. She was ready to give up for how long she can only imagine. Soon a familiar voice was calling out to her.

"Bubbles! Where are you!"

Bubbles lifted her head up and look up a floating green figure, her eyes widen with unbelief, "Buttercup…?"

Bubbles picked her-self up and called back and in quick replied Buttercup waved her arm in her direction. Soon Bubbles ran toward her with every step she could see her sister's figure more and more. A big joy smiled on her face when she saw her sister's face. Buttercup was filled with joy to see her little sister again, and not in a picture. Buttercup flew down toward her sister and the two were able to rejoice in each other's arms to see each other again.

"Buttercup! It's you! It's really really you!" Bubbles cried out with stream of tears falling down.

"Oh Bubbles, you wouldn't believe what you missed that I had to catch up." Buttercup smiled holding her little sister close.

"Where's Blossom?" Bubbles asked, letting go of Buttercup.

"I don't know but I'm going to get you out of her and who ever Butch find as well." Buttercup stated.

"Butch? What do you mean?!" Bubbles questioned, raising her eye brow.

Buttercup sighed, "Bubbles our world isn't the same anymore"; as Buttercup continued to tell Bubbles. Bubbles's expression soon changed to confusion to horror. Her heart pounded fast remembering the battle that took place when she fell into this voided world. Bubbles couldn't believe her sister's word, but with this only sign one of her sisters were alright. That even only Buttercup knew how to wake her up from this place she was willing to trust her, despite being in disbelief.

As Bubbles listened to every word asking Buttercup questions how this was even possible. A new figure appears behind her, Buttercup stop talking to look up to see a black figure, Bubbles turned around. At first Bubbles thought it was Blossom with her long hair, but her eyes revealed not to be. Her eyes were pure silver and a white smile grinned across her face. Buttercup and Bubbles quickly got into a fighting stance; getting ready for a fight. The shady character lifted her hand and a black smoke quickly formed around them, powerful winds hit them as well making it harder to see the person.

"Buttercup what do we do!?" Bubbles cried out, trying to cover her face from the winds.

"Oh yes Buttercup what do we do?" The person spoke.

"Who are you!? Show yourself!" Buttercup shouted.

"Oh dear Buttercup my time has not come to reveal myself," The person grinned, "not yet will I relive myself till the moment is right when I get my chance to defeat you dear powerpuff Girls!"

A powerful force swept the two off their feet carrying them with the wind, Buttercup reached out to Bubbles to catch her in the wind. But a force soon separated them and had them spinning in different direction. Not letting them crash to each other, a pair of arms grabbed Buttercup and pulled her out leaving Bubbles alone. Buttercup quickly turned around to attack her but she quickly moved away, all Buttercup could see was her silver eyes and black figure.

"Come out a fight me!" Buttercup shouted keeping her guard up.

"Buttercup!"

Buttercup turned around to see her holding Bubbles in an orb like container; she smiled at Buttercup's rage.

"Oh Buttercup I would take my warning seriously, if you want to save your sister." She smiled and changed Bubbles's container into a sand clock but it was filled with water at the top. "Hurry Buttercup." She snapped her fingers and the water started to flow.

Buttercup quickly darted to save Buttercup but was instantly tackled by the stranger knocking her to the ground. Buttercup sat back up to find her gone and when she got back up again she was kicked back down from the back.

"Looks like you lost your touch Buttercup, was the rest to long for you?" She laughed, "I was expecting more of a fight from you; maybe I should have let Bunny and her friends to find your leader instead?"

Buttercup slowly got up and glared at her, "If you didn't do such crappy shots I would give you that fight, you coward." Buttercup chuckled. "Not brave enough to face me out there but brave enough to fight me here. Something tells me you're not worth my time and effort to knock you out in real life."

She laughed, "Oh Buttercup I'm so much powerful than you think but taunting you and your pathetic boyfriend and friends is so much fun right now."

"You're weak!" Bubbles shouted banging the glass only making her laugh more.

"Where are you keeping my sisters!" Buttercup shouted clinching her fist.

"I dunno, ask the monsters." She smiled and then her dark shadow figure started to melt down and spread around them covering them in darkness.

Buttercup woke up gasping feeling the darkness choking her around, Bunny and Mr. Utonium rushed to her side. Mr. Utonium taking the helmet off of her as Bunny held her up. Buttercup held onto Bunny looking at the helmet and then by her side to see Butch as he was still looking for his brothers.

…

"Yo Boomer where are ya?! Or at least where the light switches is bro!" Butch yelled out his eyes glowing to let him see in front of him.

_Dear Magical Blazze,_

_I'm not making this letter to be angry at you or to pick a fight but kind of explain why I think why Butch is snips instead of snails. Now I know you'll probably read this and be like oh I gotta show this non fan girl why Butch is snails and not snips now. I totally know how that is because I was a huge Sonic fan girl I still love Sonic just try to make it my life though. But anyways when I read your comment I was kinda of surprise, not that you hiss but told me that I made a big mistake of what the boys are made of. Now I know clearly that Blossom is everything nice, Bubbles herself that you've read is sugar, and that Buttercup is spice. Now I did check wiki and I'm always ify about that sight cause people can always change the information on it a lot. When I read their elements it got me thinking to where I had to go watch the video of the first appearance of the boys themselves. Now this is where my theory comes in why Butch is snips not snails. I did watch it very carefully. And when Professor talked to Mojo about what the girls are made of, he could have said it in a different order. But since he went what the theme always goes with sugar, spice, and everything nice with a drop of chemical x. Now just because he said it that way doesn't mean when Mojo made him was in the excat same order how the theme portrays the girls being made with the green, blue, and pink backgrounds. He could have gotten the dog tail first and that would have been Butch and then Boomer the snips and Brick the snails. Ya know? But when I saw the other Rowdyruff boys start to have episode around them not ppgz because they ruined them. But I've always noticed Boomer being slow in social stats with his brother and to what was going on around him or going ditzy like Bubbles does, so when I see the dog tail, snails, and snips I most likely see him as a snail which almost fits him really well. Also in the first episode they came out didn't really show us because they blew up and there was the stuff. Also the fact Mojo got snips from a guy who was buff and strong also makes me think that was Butch. Because I always consider Butch being the strongest Rowdyruff boy in the group, also seeing more mainly out of the three of them. That's why I always consider Butch being snips and Boomer being snails, but that's just my interpretation of how I saw the characters and compared to what their made of really. I'm not the storyboard writer of the show, and if they say it's this then I'll believe them 100%. But the way the show interpreted for me I didn't see what you say may be right. Cause whatever writer said we could both be wrong and Boomer is a dog tail. XD But please don't take this to heart I'm not being mean to you, or telling you to change what you actually think is true. Please don't see it that way, I'm not also telling you why I think of it it's also to others as well cause they might have gotten fan hurt like you did. So it's just what I thought when the first airing of them of showed and how I think of the character. _


End file.
